


Sickbed

by Accal1a



Series: Anything 'Verse [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Deleted Scene, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Muprhy's Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty watches over Jasper after he is speared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickbed

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 'Anything verse' so probably worth reading that first :)
> 
> As ever, Jasanmonty did the hard work of betaing.

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this down here_. The thought echoed around Monty’s head. It seemed like there was no room in there for anything else.

The others had left a while ago to try to get some rest but he couldn’t rest, afraid if he moved more than a few feet from his best friend he would lose him. The seaweed tea they’d fed Jasper, hours ago now, didn’t seem to be doing much – although he’d stopped moaning so Monty guessed that was a good sign, unless it meant his body had given up.

Monty stomped on that thought quickly and went over to check on Jasper again, laying his jacket over the unconscious form of the person he loved most in the whole world.

After a while, Octavia and Finn came back, sitting with him in a corner and passing around a bottle of 97-year-old alcohol which numbed the back of his throat and made him cough slightly.

When Jasper spoke, Monty looked up so quickly he hit his head on the wall. Finn got to Jasper first, offering him water but it was Monty that Jasper’s eyes sought out. Monty jumped over whatever it was that was in his way and briefly noted he’d never been this athletic in his life.

He didn’t have the words, or more that he had too many, they all tumbled around in his head so fast none of them seemed to graduate to verbalising.

Monty knew that Jasper knew though. He knew in the same way as he always did. His eyes were saying volumes; among which were “I’m here” and “we’re okay”. One day, Monty hoped he’d be able to say that they were okay and for it to be completely true.

When everyone had gone again and Jasper was merely sleeping and no longer unconscious, Monty allowed himself to rest too. He lay down next to Jasper and fell asleep, his head pillowed on his arms.

He didn’t know what time it was when Jasper stirred but he was awake instantly, propping his head on his hand and leaning his elbow on the floor. Searching over Jasper's form for any signs of trouble.

Jasper awoke moments later and almost immediately started to cry.

Monty leaned over further, his free hand reaching for Jasper’s under the cover of his coat (which was still draped over his best friend).

“Does it hurt? Should I get Clarke?”

Monty moved slightly as if to do just that but Jasper wouldn’t let his hand go.

“No, it’s not that.” Jasper replied, sniffing.

“Then what?”

Jasper paused before responding, his eyes seeking Monty’s and gripping tighter on to his hand.

“It wasn’t supposed to _be_ like this down here!”

Jasper’s voice was soft, quiet from lack of use but he still managed to inject some venom into the statement.

Monty smiled ruefully, amused but not surprised that Jasper had had the same thought that he did.

He wished he could erase the hurt tone in Jasper’s voice, wished he could wipe away his tears for good. Instead he squeezed his hand and replied just as quietly, a statement that broke his heart to say. He could have injected some false hope into it; he could have tried to give Jasper something nice to cling on to; but in the end there was no point in sugar coating it, they’d both thought Earth was a second chance and it just seemed like it was going to be more of the same.

“I know, Jas. I know.”


End file.
